


Back To The Past, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: F/M, Mind Games, Tests, Traveling back to the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Kudos: 1





	Back To The Past, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

Back To The Past, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

xcookie_read();  
xfont_auto_loader();  
if(XCOOKIE.gui_font != 'Open Sans') {  
document.write('<style>body{font-family:"'+XCOOKIE.gui_font+'",Verdana, Arial;}</style>');  
}

.dropdown-menu > li > a { padding: 3px 50px 3px 30px; }  
body { min-width:750px; height:100%; }  
.maxwidth { min-width:730px;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;}

if(isAndroid && !isChrome) {  
document.write('<style> body {font-size:1em;}</style>');  
}

xauto_width_init();  
xauto_fontsize();

if(!isIphone && !isIpad) {  
$(function() {  
$(window).resize(xauto_width);  
});  
}

xfont_fix_smooth();

//init jquery  
if (!window.jQuery) {  
var jq = document.createElement('script'); jq.type = 'text/javascript';  
jq.src = '//ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jquery/1.11.0/jquery.min.js';  
document.getElementsByTagName('head')[0].appendChild(jq);  
console.log('loading preq: jquery');  
}

var _fp = {  
logout : function() {  
$.get('/logout.php', function() {  
console.log('starting logout');  
var m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
if(!m.length) {  
$('body').append("<div id='_fp_modal_logged_out' data-backdrop='static' class='modal fade hide'><div class='modal-body'><div align=cener>You have successfully logged out. <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Login</span> <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Stay on this Page</span></div></div></div>");  
m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
}

m.modal();

console.log('modal finished');  
//xtoast('You have been logged out.');  
if(_fp.cb_loggedout) _fp.cb_loggedout();  
console.log('callback complete');  
})  
.fail(function() {  
//m.modal('hide');  
xtoast('An error has ocurred. Please try again later.');  
});  
//  
}  
};

//real function

function render_login(uname) {  
var s = "<a href='/login.php?cache=bust' style='color:orange;'>"+uname+"</a> | <span id='' xonClick='_fp.logout();' onclick=\"location = '/logout.php';\" style='color:white;cursor: pointer;'>Logout</span>";  
return s;  
}

if(XUNAME) {  
document.write(render_login(XUNAME));  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/login.php?cache=bust' style='color:white;'><span class='icon-lock' style='font-size:15px;position:relative;top:1px'></span> Login</a> | <a href='/signup.php' style='color:white;'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  
[FictionPress](/) | let the words flow   


  


Browse ****

  * [Fiction](/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/poetry/)



Just In ****

  * [All](/j/0/0/0/)
  * [New Stories](/j/0/1/0/)
  * [Updated Stories](/j/0/2/0/)



Community ****

  * [General](/communities/general/0/)
  * [Fiction](/communities/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/communities/poetry/)



Forum ****

  * [General](/forums/general/0/)
  * [Fiction](/forums/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/forums/poetry/)



Betas ****

  * [All Fiction](/betareaders/all/fiction/)
  * [All Poetry](/betareaders/all/poetry/)
  * [Fiction](/betareaders/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/betareaders/poetry/)



|  $(document).ready(function() { $('.xdrop_search').click(function() { var v = $(this).html();; $('#search_type').val(v.toLowerCase()); $('#search_head').html(v); }); $('#search_keywords').onEnterKey(function(){ $('form#search_form').submit(); }); }); 

Story

  * Story
  * Writer
  * Forum
  * Community

  
  
---|---  
  
  


if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'dark') {  
$(function(){  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');

});  
}  
else if(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture) {  
_fontastic_change_texture(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture);  
}

  
[Fiction](/fiction/)[Sci-Fi](/fiction/Sci-Fi/)  
  


//_fontastic_theme_css();

function toggleTheme() {  
if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'light') {  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');  
}  
else {  
_fontastic_change_theme('light');  
}  
}

  
Follow/Fav **Back To The Past**  


By: [tdelicot](/u/1082887/tdelicot) [](https://www.fictionpress.com/pm2/post.php?uid=1082887)

A strange sci fi story involving aliens from another galaxy is forced to crash land in the San Francisco, Bay while kidnapping a group of Russians. Its the Seaview crew's job to find out why they are here in the first place.

Rated: [Fiction M](https://www.fictionratings.com/) \- English - Sci-Fi/Mystery - Words: 4,599 - Published: 4/28/2017 \- id: 3305775   


  
\+ \- 

Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten   


document.write('<style> .storytext { max-height: 999999px; width: '+XCOOKIE.read_width+'%; font-size:' + XCOOKIE.read_font_size + 'em; font-family: "'+XCOOKIE.read_font+'"; line-height: '+XCOOKIE.read_line_height+'; text-align: left;} </style>');

$(function() {  
$.get('/eye/3/1/6979521/3305775/');  
});

Back To The Past

Captain Lee Crane was calling out to his men to hurry up to get back into the raft. Just after checking a lone fishing vessel several miles from the San Francisco Bay region.

The Seaview as a favor from the Coast Guard was asked to go abroad the LouieB due to suspicious merchandising on board. Along with the fact ONI had found out that the Russians and two other countries were involved.

As a favor Admiral Johnson had called Nelson of the Institute on whether the Seaview was able to keep a close eye.

The eight men fishing vessel were in the waters of San Francisco Bay area for three weeks without any type of problem. Until recently when machinery abroad the vessel started to go haywire.

And the main Russian scientist Sergio wasn't able to explain why it was happening in the first place. Until an accident happened with two of the men disappearing off the vessel for no reason.

It wasn't until later when a report was sent off by the scientist for where the message was intercepted by ONI. It was at this time that Admiral Johnson informed those involved of the delicate situation.

Crane called out to Patterson and Ron Hanson to hurry up. What ever was after them had slowed it pace for the time being. For some odd reason they weren't able to make out the form coming up from the bow of the fishing boat.

It was more like a gaseous cloud forming up from the waters before disappearing. And when the group from the Seaview had gone on board the LouieB to find no one on board.

Captain Lee Crane had advise Admiral Nelson of the situation. Nelson had told Crane to take no further chances on board to head on back to the Seaview in the raft.

The three of them weren't able to find any type of bodies or any other evidence on just what exactly was going on at the moment.

Captain Crane had asked Patterson and Hanson to take a look around the vessel. Crane was able to do the same for about ten minutes. He wasn't able to find a single thing to point to the trouble of why no one was abroad.

Until they were able to see the strange cloud. It was when Crane ordered the two men back into the raft quickly. Even though the cloud wasn't making any type of movement towards them.

Lee Crane was able to make his way onto the raft taking the two oars to start moving. It was at this time when Patterson screamed when he saw that the entire vessel was being over taken before disappearing right before the three members of the Seaview's eyes.

Moments later...

Crane and his two members of the Seaview were able to make it back to the Seaview.

Admiral Nelson was up front of the observation nose waiting for the group to give a report...He was shaking his head after being told by Kowalski that the fishing boat had entirely disappeared on the radar screens.

"Can you explain Lee on what exactly happened?" He says standing in front of the Captain. Patterson and Hanson were storing away the raft in the meantime...

"I just can't Admiral." He says with placing a hand through his salt & pepper hair for the moment.

"I just wonder on whether this has anything to do with the recent sightings of U.F.O.'S that might of crashed some where in this particular section of the San Francisco Bay."

'What does Admiral Johnson have to say on the matter?" He asked...

"It's why we are here in the first place to look for the answer. But to find that the fishing boat has disappeared entirely places this entire mission on the priority list for ONI and the Institute."

"For now Admiral, I will move the Seaview out of the area to head back to the channel until things change drastically..." He says before looking for Commander Morton to have the helmsman change it's direction back to home port.

"It's a wise move Lee. Especially when we don't know what the hell we are dealing with in the first place." He turns around to see Commander Morton come over to give the order.

But for Admiral Nelson...he was more incline to go back to his cabin to think it over.

"Any other orders sir." He asked before he's able to move over to the plotting table.

"At the moment no, Lee. I will be in my cabin unless you need me badly." He leaves slowly to take the spiral stair case to his command level...

Moments later...Inside of Nelson's quarters

Nelson had asked the radio shack to place a priority call to Admiral Johnson of ONI.

Sparks was able to place the call through using the special pass words advised by the Nelson Institute.

When the message arrived at the office of Admiral Johnson. He was informed right away of the communications from the Seaview. And when he was able to remove the message. He wasn't all that pleased after finding out about the disappearance of the fishing boat.

"Damn!" He cursed to himself after throwing the message onto his desk...He wasn't likely this situation one bit... It was when he had to vent out his frustration further with more cursing even though more quieter to the ears and of his secretary in the outer office working...

Chapter Two

In the waters of San Francisco Bay

A lone U.F.O. having come through the vortex generated by their equipment on board were quite pleased with the process. Having over taken the fishing boat and the humans.

They were currently being checked over inside of the medical bay and changed physically with the tests.

Of the eight that were taken abroad. Only five will be able to survive the tests with having no memory of their own past or anything else of importance.

The main reason for the U.F.O. to come to Earth was the fact they needed the humans to repopulate there own planet. Since their planet was mostly dying and it''s going to take a miracle.

Even though their race are mostly war-like. They have no intentions to change there ways now after many years of fighting the different races outside of their own galaxy of Andromeda.

The only way they were able to arrive here on Earth. Was using the Trans warp system before entering into the worm hole to arrive, or else it would take hundreds of years...

Salen was walking the bows of his craft. Salen is humanoid for the most part. He's male even though dying from a cancer that even their medical personnel haven't been able to find a cure.

He was able to step into the turbo lift taking him to the level of the Earthlings taken off the fishing boat.

When he walked into the medical bay. He was able to speak with the healer Goron working on those from the vessel.

"Salen, I must say that I am pleased with the outcome of the change over. Even though three of the humans died." He says rather coldly.

"That's just too bad. Maybe we will be able to find others to take back."

"Maybe." Goron is able to say after moving from his computer terminal.

"There is a possible chance we will be able to check out the submarine that was here earlier investigating the fishing boat. We just might be able to capture them with using the vortex to bring them into this time frame." Salen says before moving off to speak with the others...

Nelson's office

Admiral Nelson after sending his secretary Angie Hawkins on an chore...He was some what pissed off with the fact Admiral Johnson had sent a private message telling Nelson. He needs to send back his Seaview to the same area of the missing fishing boat and investigate further. No matter what ever the costs. He had stated in his communications.

Nelson wasn't all too pleased at this point. He wanted to shout out at something, even though there wasn't anyone around for the moment.

However he was waiting on the arrival of Captain Crane coming from his beach-home.

Its time like these...he felt like wanting to smoke and a drink. But since he was being closely watched by the chief medical officer Jamieson. The only thing he's able to actually have is pure water.

Meanwhile...

Captain Lee Crane was driving his vehicle to the entrance of the Institute. One of the main guards was able to wave on the captain to head on and his meeting with Admiral Nelson.

Crane wasn't wearing his uniform at this particular time. He was asked to come direct from visiting Chip Morton at his home for a social event. Lee Crane left his wife and two boys at his home for the duration of his meeting with the Admiral.

When his wife and everyone else were wondering what the hell was going on to have Lee Crane leave quickly after receiving the call...

He's able to pull into the main parking lot of Nelson's office. Once he's able to park and having to made sure his Cobra was parked correctly and locked.

He's able to walk up the five stairs leading into the building, in order to head on over to Admiral Nelson's office. When he arrived to the outer office. There was no sign of his secretary Angie Hawkins, so he decided to move over to his office door to knock.

"Come." He heard the usual response. He walks into the office for where the Admiral is sitting anxiously for his Captain.

He was able to see the worried look on the Admiral's face at this particular time. Knowing very well that something was surely up to have him here...

"What's going on Admiral Nelson?" He asked with sitting at the corner of her desk to be perched.

"Lee, we have a real problem on our hands currently, and I' m afraid it's only going to be getting worst. I need you and the rest of the Seaview crew to be called back from liberty, only to head back to the same San Francisco Bay area for where the fishing boat had disappeared."

"And what do you suspect this time around Admiral?" He asked with shifting his position on the top of the desk...

Nelson needed to cough for a moment, along with a drink of water with his all of a sudden dry throat. "Admiral Johnson, myself and others suspect the same thing Lee."

"Does this has anything to do again with the rumors of aliens trying to take over planet Earth or close to it?" He moves up from the desk to be standing in front of the desk now with an expression only the Admiral knew very well...

"Yes to answer your question. When we leave, everyone needs to be well aware of the situation. Currently we don't have any idea just who or what we will be dealing with."

"Of course Sir. I will be sure to inform everyone before we leave. I will call Commander Morton to get himself ready for the trip once more." As he frowned in concern. "By the way how long before we leave?" Knowing full well not everyone will be able to get back from liberty in time.

"12 hours Lee. Your going to have to use any able seaman and that includes your wife, Alana and Dr. Sterling to help out during the emergency."

Lee Crane wasn't likely this situation at all. He knew for the fact his wife was going to be a part of the crew once again.

He had to rush home to advise her of the situation, along with the fact he had to be sure William and David were going to be taken care of. And that means Rose Marie's sister Patricia and her husband Seth.

Though she's going to have plenty of help with the two nannies switching off with there rotation of shifts.

"Very well Admiral, I will go home now to advise Rose Marie of the situation." He moves over to shake the Admiral's hand before he's able to leave the office and his vehicle.

Chapter Three

Rose Marie was mostly shaking her head, when her husband advised her of the situation with the trip back to San Francisco, Bay. She understood what needed to be done. But the problem was on whether her sister and husband was available to take care of the two boys.

"How are you going to know Rose, unless you call her right now." He says standing directly in front of her inside the living room.

It was at this moment...

She goes to pick up the house phone to dial the main number. She was some what still steaming inside of her. Since this was a last minute decision.

But for now...Captain Lee Crane stood his ground while his wife started to speak with her sister Patricia...

"Yes, I know Patty it's a last minute thing. If you don't wish to watch them, I will completely understand since you have your own child to take care of now."

"I didn't say no such thing. You just caught me in some what of a bad mood today Rose. Seth is here with me, he said it's all right with him as well to have William and David stay for how long it takes with the Seaview's mission, and besides I will have the two nannies here as well to help."

"I know...I will call you when we are on the way over with the two boys." She says with looking at her husband heading to get things readied for the trip to her sister's house.

While she goes to speak with Andrea to let her know as well. She is going to be really quick about it. Plus the fact she needs to call the company and let them know as well, and including her relief.

Every thing was done in haste. Rose Marie's head was spinning by the time she was done. Even her husband had told her to slow down before they even arrive on the Seaview.

When they dropped off every one at her sister's home. The two boys William and David were just too tire to really care. Andrea and Patricia after checking on her own son. She had made sure that the two boys were made comfortable.

It was a request on the part of Rose Marie and the father Lee Crane.

Seth was the one to tell them to leave already. Since the both parents really didn't wish to go on the mission in spite of the emergency.

Otherwise it was a few moments later when they finally drove off in the Cobra. They were able to head on over to the Nelson Institute and the lower level for where the Seaview was located...

After announcing themselves to the security guards on deck. Crane and Rose Marie were able to head on down the hatchway and into the main Control Room.

There was only one person had arrived on duty. It was Chief Petty Officer Sharkey. He was currently sitting inside of the radio shack working the controls, while messages were coming in from crew members.

When Rose Marie told her husband she was going to the quarters to drop off there personnel belongings. He agreed, while he walked over to Sharkey for an update or when Admiral Nelson will be arriving onto the Seaview.

"Admiral Nelson called earlier. He's going to be here in roughly 30 minutes. He'd some last minute chores to finished up at the house Captain Crane."

"Thanks Chief...I will be at the plotting table waiting on Commander Morton and the rest of the command staff."

"Of course Captain." He watches the captain head up front, while he goes back to his work on the board as more messages were arriving...

Once Admiral Nelson arrived, along with everyone else. The Seaview was able to be on there way to San Francisco, Bay. Admiral Nelson wasn't in that much of a rush to get to the location. Since they had no idea what to expect..

But yet he wasn't going to be taking any chances.

While on board the U.F.O.

It was at this particular time when the Russian scientist Sergio was beginning to come around inside of a small metallic alcove.

He wasn't able to see much with his eyes partially opened. There was some type of metal device covering half of his head. Its why he's only able to see partially at this time.

From what he could tell. He's not able to hear anything around him. He seem to be the only one inside. As for where the rest of his colleagues are at this time, he doesn't has a clue as to what is actually happening to them.

On top of everything else. He's not able to move at all. He seems to be tied with his wrists and ankles to some type of long slab table. Just like some type of lab animal with his general thinking.

Taking a moment to take in a deep breath to settle his nerves. He needed to wait and see what happens.

However he started to feel as if he was being closely watched. He noticed the close circuit cameras from the other side of where ever he was being held.

However in the meantime...

The humanoid creatures having taken the Russian and the rest of the crew members were watching out on what to do next with the humans. Even though they were here by accident coming through the vortex.

They had no choice in the matter on taking the humans on board their vessel. Though only a few of the humans were able to survive the transition. Only Sergio having to be in better shape than the others.

Moments later...

Sergio heard the metal door opening up. It would be in a few seconds he is going to find out just who is his captives. His heart started to race as with his blood pressure. Thinking that it just might be the end of him...

He was able to see two silver skinned humanoids walked into his alcove carrying a number of items in there hands. He had no idea just what those particular items were being used for.

"I believe your name is called Sergio. Is this correct? My name is Kayla in charge of this vessel. We are not here to harm you. Our people on this vessel was heading for Altair Six when the vortex sent us in the wrong solar system and time-frame. Otherwise we are from Andromeda.

"You mean to tell me that you and your people are from another time?" Sergio replied having to be some what confused...

"Yes...We were on a mission back to the past to correct an incident that was caused by a thermonuclear missile in the year 1968...Your country and the United States were able to stop the uprising before blowing up your entire planet. We will be going back to stop it entirely before it even gets that far."

"How come I never heard of this incident in the reports, history books and my own commanding officers."

"Because it was never reported to the major population." He states to the Russian.

"So why are you here now?" Sergio tries to move off the table. However the straps were cutting into his wrists and ankles.

"I' m here to set you free, along with your other associates before we are able to reset the time-line going to reopen the vortex."

"And how am I supposed to be getting back to my home land?" He asked while holding his breath and the answer he was going to be getting from Kayla.

"I understand there is an american submarine name Seaview is on it's way here to investigate the area. I will be sending an message to that vessel to let them know of the situation. I have no idea on whether or not there captain will be able to believe the message."

"I just hope they do for my sake." He says having to be feeling some what disjointed...

Chapter Four

Captain Crane having been called to the back of the radio shack. He was informed there was a strange transmission coming in to speak with him.

"I don't understand Sparks. Just what the hell is going on?" As the captain was shaking his head for the moment. While placing his right hand through his salt & pepper hair.

"I don't know sir. But they are asking to speak with you about what is going on with the missing men from the fishing boat." He says with trying to clean up the transmission further on his board.

"I will speak with who ever this person is Sparks. But in the mean time I suggest you call Admiral Nelson down here." While taking the ear phones from top of the radio board and placing them over his ears.

"This is Captain Crane..Please explain yourself in regard what exactly is going on."

"Captain..my name is Kayla from the planet solar system of Andromedia. We are here to finish up a mission. Even though we did come here by accident through the vortex. We are time travelers and we need to clean up the time line before heading back to our own world."

"And why should we believe you?" He said rather rough with the tone of his voice.

"You need to Captain. We will in good fate willing to return the remainer of the survivors that were able to make it through the vortex. One of the survivors name Sergio a Russian I believe will be able to explain further. We will transport him and the others when your submarine Seaview arrives at the coordinates."

"Very well Kayla...I will need to speak with my superior and discuss the situation further." Afterwards the transmission ended with static. And Captain Crane turned to see Admiral Harriman Nelson heading his way for an explanation.

"How soon do we arrive at the coordinates? Admiral Nelson asked Lee checking the plotting table for the exact position. He was currently alone with the Admiral. Since Commander Morton will be helping out Dr. Jamieson with the survivors. Once they are transported over to the Seaview.

Lee is able to raise his head up slightly. "In exactly 15 minutes sir. Everything is set to have the survivors brought on board." He says before moving away to check with Patterson and Kowalski at there stations. "Kowalski...let me know when your able to see anything show up on your screens."

"Aye sir." As he's able to go to work with fine tuning his screens to look for the alien space craft. It was the same with Patterson doing the same with his equipment.

"Lee...I just don't understand why these aliens need to chance the time-line." Nelson replied while putting his right hand onto his chin to think proper.

"Kayla told me that Sergio will be able to explain further once he's able to be transported abroad. Otherwise I ' m just as confused as yourself sir."

Moments later...

Kowalski spoke up to alert the command duo at the plotting table. They were waiting for Kowalski on his sighting of the vessel. "Sir. The space craft has appeared on the screens." He announced with looking over at the plotting table taking off his ear phones.

And during all this time...

Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane were planning. Since Nelson didn't believe one word of what Kayla had said to him. It was a strong possible chance that Sergio was brain-wash or changed. While not realizing what he was doing during that time on board.

Admiral Nelson had advised Crane and Sharkey of the plan. Once Sergio and his survivors were on board the Seaview. Sharkey and the missile room has orders to fire for torpedo's directed at the space craft. While giving orders for the Helmsman to move at flank speed quickly.

It was going to be really close with the explosions of the torpedo's.

Just when Sergio and the other three of his team transported abroad the Seaview. Admiral Nelson gave the order to fire upon the space craft. While Crane told the helmsman to quickly move to flank speed.

Everyone on board was going to feel the bulk of the explosion in a few seconds. When all of a sudden the Seaview lost its momentum. while knocking everyone to the floor.

Sergio was able to help the others up before another shock wave hit the submarine.

And to those aliens on board their vessel. They were no longer alive since the entire space craft blew into thousand of pieces. While ending there mission to go back into time and change history...

Admiral Nelson getting up from hitting the floor. He was able to use the plotting table to hold himself up from falling. He saw that his captain Lee Crane was fine as well...Along with Commander Chip Morton and the rest of the Control Room staff.

It was at this particular moment when Dr. Jamieson and his corpsmen came up front to help everyone for any type of injuries. Including checking on Sergio and his comrades from the fishing boat.

Finale

After accessing any damage to the Seaview. Admiral Nelson had asked Dr. Jamieson on whether or not his patients were well enough to speak.

Dr. Jamieson was able to give the order that it was find of the Admiral and Captain Crane to come to Sickbay to speak with the four. Even though not for long since everyone were still recovering from the entire incident.

It had turned out that Sergio was brain washed having found his brain wave patterns changed, along with a number of drugs placed into his blood stream.

Dr. Jamieson after speaking with Alana and Dr. Sterling. They were able to figure out just what drugs were used. They were able to clean out his blood with a transfusion. Its going to be a few days before the Russian will be able to get around with his energies having been depleted. It was the same situation with the other three as well. Even though not to the extent as with Sergio.

However after a long debriefing with ONI, Russia and the two other countries. This incident was going to be marked highly classified.

And along with the debriefing...All of the Alliance members were also sent a report to be on the look out for any other sightings.

After the debriefing...Admiral Nelson was able to give the order for everyone to once again start up their liberty, after they were able to come into port.

While everyone on board were crossing their fingers that this wasn't going to happen again in the near future.

The End

function review_init() {  
if(XUNAME) {  
$('#review_name').hide();  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as ' + XUNAME);  
$('.login_items').hide();  
$('#alert_subs').show();  
}  
else {  
$('#review_name').show();  
//$('#review_name').html("<input type=text name='name' placeholder='Name:'>");

$('.login_items').show();  
$('#alert_subs').hide();  
}  
}

//call back  
function login_success_default() {  
//$('#name_login').html(render_login(XUNAME));

//focus on review  
$('#review_review').focus();

//you have now logged in  
xtoast("You have logged-in as "+XUNAME+'.');

//close all open dialogs  
//$('#please_login').modal('hide');

}

function login_success() {  
login_success_default();  
review_init();  
}

function self_login(target) {  
xwindow('https://www.fictionpress.com/api/login_state_proxy.php?src=popup&target='+target,450,450);  
}

function post_q() {  
if(!XUNAME) {  
please_login();  
return;  
}

if($('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ==0) {  
xtoast('Please select at least one follow or favorite action');  
return;  
}

$('#q_working').toggle();

$.post('/api/ajax_subs.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
userid: userid,

authoralert: $('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#q_working').toggle();

xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");  
}  
else {  
xtoast("We have successfully processed the following:" + data.payload_data,3500);  
$('#q_working').toggle();  
$('#follow_area').modal('hide');  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#q_working').toggle();  
});  
}

function please_login() {  
xtoast("Please login or signup to access this feature.");  
}

function post_review() {  
var review = $('#review_review').val();  
var name = $('#review_name_value') ? $('#review_name_value').val() : '';

//make sure we don't submit default  
if(review == '') {  
xtoast("Please type up your review for this story.");  
return;  
}

$('#review_postbutton').html("Posting. Please wait...");  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled',true);

$.post('/api/ajax_review.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
storytextid: storytextid,  
chapter: chapter,

authoralert: $('#review_authoralert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#review_storyalert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#review_favstory').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#review_favauthor').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,

name: name,  
review: review  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as'+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);

xtoast("We are unable to post your review due to the following reason:<br><br>" + data.error_msg);  
}  
else {  
xtoast("The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.",3500);  
review_success();  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your review due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#review_postbutton').html("Post Review as"+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);  
});

}

function review_success() {  
$('#review').hide();  
$('#review_success').show();

//must clear textarea of auto-save would save old data  
$('#review_review').val('');

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store();  
//console.log('new storage');  
}  
$.storage.del('review:3305775:1');  
//console.log('del review:3305775:1');

}

function review_failure() {

}

$().ready(function() {  
review_init();  
});

  
The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.  


|  | 

|   
  
---  
  
Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author 

| 

Post Review As

  * FictionPress
  * FanFiction
  * Google
  * Facebook
  * Twitter
  * Amazon

  
  
$().ready(function(){

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store(); //init  
}

var t_read = $.storage.get('review:3305775:1');

if(t_read && t_read.length > 0 ) {  
//alert('recovered data' + t_read);

var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //NO SPACES .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'')

if(!temp || temp.length == 0 || temp == "Type your comments here.") {  
//alert('set good');  
$('textarea#review_review').val(t_read);  
//console.log('got'+t_read);  
}  
}  
else {  
//alert('no data');  
}

var rTimer = setInterval(saveReview, 2000); //every 2s

function saveReview() {  
var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //make sure we don't save spaces .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'');

if(temp && temp.length > 0 && temp != "Type your comments here.") {  
$.storage.set('review:3305775:1', temp);  
//console.log('set'+temp);  
}  
}  
});

var storyid = 3305775; var userid = 1082887; var storytextid = storytextid=6979521; var chapter = 1; var title = 'Back+To+The+Past'; var logind = 'https://www.fictionpress.com'; function select_drop(sel_value) { var t; if (sel_value == 'abuse') { t = xwindow(logind+'/report.php?chapter='+chapter+'&storyid='+storyid+'&title='+title,560,510); } else if (sel_value == 'c2') { t = xwindow(logind+'/c2_addstory.php?action=add&storyid='+storyid,560,470); } } 

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse



Share

  * [Google+](//plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3305775%2F1%2F)
  * [Twitter](//twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3305775%2F1%2F)
  * [Tumblr](//www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3305775%2F1%2F)
  * [Facebook](//www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3305775%2F1%2F)



Follow/Favorite label input[type=checkbox]{ position: relative; vertical-align: middle; bottom: -5px; } 

|  \+ Follow 

* * *

Story Writer  |  |  \+ Favorite 

* * *

Story Writer   
---|---|---  
  
Close Working...  Save  
  
  
[Help](/support/) . [Cookies](/cookies/) . [Privacy](/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](/tos/) . Top  


[ ](//www.twitter.com/fictionpress)

$(function() {  
$('img.lazy').lazyload({  
//skip_invisible : false  
});  
});

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



End file.
